Harmony United
by WildSyncVinez
Summary: It's the night of the galla and the mane 6 realise their love for each other. I don't own anything. I'm not sure it it's a oneshot or not so it's rated T just in case. It's TsxFSxAJxRDxRxPP


It was just after the annual Galla. The energy everyone had earlier that night was disappearing. Even Pinkie Pie's legendary boundless energy was almost

gone.

"I don't know about anybody else but that was the best party ever! I even got to used my party canon! It was perfect! Streamers! Confetti! Balloons!" Pinkie

said to everyone. The tiredness clearly showing on her face.

"Without a doubt it was simply marvellous!" Rarity exclaimed, her appearance dishevelled from the long evening. She smiled even though she thought she

looked like a reck.

"Yeah, I got to hang and do tricks with the Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash told her friends. Then with a smirk she remarked " You guys should've seen their

faces when I pulled off a Sonic Rainboom"

Apple Jack and Rainbow started laughing like maniacs. AJ grinned "Priceless! As soon as she took off and pulled of the stunt," she paused and closed her

eyes, wiping the grin off her face. When Apple Jack opened her eyes, her expression looked as if the apples trees had grown wings and flown off "No way! Its

only a mares tale! Not possible!". Every body including the princesses laughed.

"It was amazing, my little ponies, but I think it's time for you all to head on to bed" Princess Celestia smiled she looked out the window and at her sister's

moon. Seeing where her sister's eyes drifted, Princess Luna agreed that it was indeed time for bed.

"Yes my moon is high, it is late" Luna stated. She saw Twilight Sparkles eyes widened.

"Goodness it's so late!" Twilight said shocked. The Princesses had amused smiles on their faces.

"Yes indeed, now off to bed." the princesses said gently. No one objected. The all said goodnight and went to their rooms.

"Night everybody" AJ said tiredly.

"Night" said Twilight.

"Night" said Rainbow.

"Good night!" said Pinkie.

"Sleep well" Rarity said

"U-umm g-good night everyone" Flutter Shy spoke softly. They each entered their respective rooms. Everyone soon fell asleep. The night was silent except

the snores coming from behind the doors. It was quiet until someone screamed.

"AHHH! NO! Please NO!"

* * *

Everyone was awake and outside their rooms in a heartbeat. Twilight looked around. She noticed one of her friends wasn't there.

"Where's Flutter Shy?". Every ones eyes widened.

"FLUTTER SHY!"

"What wrong?" said one of the guards who ran over when the screaming started. They were given an answer when another scream was heard.

"STOP! DON'T GO!" The guards burst through the doors off the yellow haired pony's room to see Flutter Shy tangled in her blankets having a bad dream. The

5 friends looked at each other. Twilight turned to the guards.

"It's alright Sirs our friends just having a bad dream. We'll take care of it" said Twilight.

"Of course Princess, we understand how these things can be. If you should need anything we'll be at the end of the hall" said the other guard with a smile.

"Actually, do you think you could make sure that we're not disturbed. I don't want her any more upset." said Twilight.

"Of course" said the guards who bowed and walked off. The purple pony then walked into the room closing the doors behind her.

"Do wake her?" asked Rarity.

"We have to" said Apple Jack.

"She looks so scared" Pinkie whimpered. The 5 friends got on the bed.

"Shy, wake up, your safe, we're all here" Rainbow comforted. Flutter Shy's eyes opened and shed tears.

"Guys? You're all here? You're not leaving?" Flutter Shy asked quietly with tears streaming down her checks.

"Now why would we leave ya Sugar Cube" AJ asked confused. Everyone silently agreed that they all wanted to know what was bugging their friend.

"You won't h-hate me i-if I tell you?" everyone shook there heads " o-okay w-well you see I uh...I...l...e...ou..l" Flutter Shy mumbled the last part.

"Could you say that a little louder dear, we couldn't hear you?" asked Rarity gently as to not further upset there friend.

"I l-l-love yo-you a-all" the yellow pony said with a blush.

Pinkie Pie smiled kindly and softly said "We all love you too, Shy!" Everybody smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I d-didn't mean as f-fr-friends" she said with her head down.

"We know" Twilight said.

"We love you that way as well" said Rarity.

"Don't worry 'bout it none Sugar Cube" AJ lied down beside Flutter Shy.

"Ya besides there is no way you are getting rid of us now" Rainbow Dash smirked and lay down on the edge of the bed. The rest of the gang followed the

example and lay down. On the edges were Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash and in the middle was Flutter Shy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"Whose top and whose bottom?" Twilight ask sounding genuinely curious.

"Well if you must know, AJ, Rarity and me are top and your all bottom" said Rainbow Dash

"Why?" Twilight asked. Pinkie Pie was surprisingly the one to answer.

"Think about it Twi. They're the ones most suited for the job" Twilight thought about it and realised it was true. AJ Rainbow, and Rarity are strong enough to

protect them but gentle enough not to hurt them. She realised that she would be safe here with them.

"Ah think it's time ta sleep now don't ya think Rarity? What 'bout you Rainbow?" Apple Jack asked in a possessive tone.

"Apple Jacks right. Time for bed." Rarity said gently but firm. Pinkie groaned.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" she protested. Rainbow put a stop to Pinkie Pie immediately.

"Don't make me say _IT_!" Pinkie stopped and dropped her head onto the pillow.

"How did you-" Twilight started but was cut of by Rarity.

"Twilight, bed now." she said sternly. twilight lowered her head to the pillow.

"Good n-night everyone" whispered Flutter Shy. Everyone smiled at her cuteness. Everybody was almost asleep when...

"Hey! Guess what!" Pinkie near shouted.

"Pinkie!" AJ said warningly

"I love you all!" they all laughed.

"We know dear but could you try to sleep, Rainbow doesn't look happy" said Rarity as Pinkie lay down her head. Soon enough they all fell asleep.

* * *

"The guards said they heard screaming Tia" Luna said outside of Flutter Shy's door. Celestia smiled.

"I wouldn't worry. You sensed it to right? their love?" she said.

"Yeah" Luna replied.

"Open the door and you'll see" Celestia said. The door opened. It was the sweetest seen they had ever seen. The 6 were curled around each other with a

blanket over them. Luna's moon shone light onto their faces. The scene was adorable.

"Bless them" Luna whispered.

"Yes, bless them" Celestia smiled.


End file.
